Welcome to the Pride Lands Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Welcome to the Pride Lands Part 2 . Narrator: When an evil threat arose in spirit, Scar begins his dark purpose to conquer all realms. Until, Max Tennyson, Leader of Plumbers and his allies form a new team of heroes to protect all realms. They are Power Rangers Realm Force! Max Tennyson: Previously on Power Rangers Realm Force. Scar: Surely this one will work this time. Scar then begins making a new demon, It rises from the fire once more. Scar: Kifo Rhinino, hunt down the Realm Force, and destroy them. Kifo Rhinino: Yes, Master. (roars then takes off) Connor Lacey: It's Fluminox. What's up? Fluminox: Rangers, Report to the base. You are needed here at once. Frankie Stein: What's going on, Fluminox? Fluminox: Well, My dear ranger friends, Max Tennyson, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Ray, Maya, King Lagravis, Lavertus and I have arranged to have Nighlock join us in our time of need. King Lagravis: The time has come, Rangers. You must enter the Dimensional World of Disney. There, You must go to the Pride Lands and meet with Simba, his pride and the Lion Guard. Kion: As the Lion Guard, It's our job to keep the Great Circle Life in good hands. Connor Lacey: We do our jobs too, Kion. Only as Power Rangers, We protect the entire universe form all evil including Scar. Kion: Hevi kabisa! Scar has return, How is it possible? Connor Lacey: Max Tennyson, One of our mentors along with Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Ray, Maya, King Lagravis, Lavertus, King Fluminox and Nighlock formed me and my friends as the Realm Force Rangers. Scar: Hello, Power Rangers. Connor Lacey: Scar! Kion: Hevi kabisa! Scar: You looked so surprised to see me as well as Kion! Then, More Outlanders came to oppose the Rangers and the Lion Guards. The episode begins with Scar, He met face to face with Connor. Connor Lacey: So, You must be Scar. Am I right? Scar: Correct, Red Ranger. I have come to claim the Pride Lands as my own domain. Frankie Stein: Well, That ain't gonna happen. Ushari: Not unless he has the power to return form his grave. Kovu: (glaring at him) Ushari. Ushari: Long time no see, Kovu. Kovu: You were banished from the Pride Lands for high treason and causing Kiburi's betrayal to Makuu and his float, Neither of you are welcome here, Nor are Reirei, Janja or those who're in league with Scar. Butch Turner: You know about this, Kovu? Kovu: Not at first, But Kion told me everything as well as Simba did. Kion: Yes, Kovu was destined to be future king and rule alongside Kiara. Kovu: Scar, It's time you, Janja, Kiburi, Ushari, Reirei, Goigoi, Makucha, Mapigano, Kenge and the rest of your Outlanders to leave the Pride Lands now and never come back! Scar: I don't think so, Kovu. (to Connor and his friends) Mark my words, Rangers. Either you stay out of our way or we'll be force to destroy you all along with your little friends! Connor Lacey: Do your worst. For we'll be ready for anything you can throw at us. Scar: Have it your way! So, Scar vanished into thin air as the Outlanders retreated for the time being. At the Pride Lands, Kiara told Connor and his friends about Scar during his past. Connor Lacey: So, Kiara, What's Scar's story anyway? Kiara: It was a long time ago when our grandfather, Mufasa was about younger, his younger brother and our great-uncle, Scar, was leader of the Lion Guard. He also had the gift of the Roar. The Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went to Scar's head. He hungered for power and began to think that he should be king, instead of Mufasa. So Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa. When the Guard refused, Scar was furious. And then, He used the Roar to destroy the Lion Guard. What Scar didn't realize was that by using the Roar for evil, he would lose the power of the Roar completely. And ever since, Scar killed Mufasa which forced our father into running away until he met with Timon and Pumbaa who raised him just before Bunga. Then, Our father was willing to overthrow Scar and defeated him which have Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and their hyena clan kill him into thinking that they were the enemies. Kovu: And at first, The Lion Guard was only meant for all lions until Kion changed it all. Kion is the fiercest leader of the Lion Guard, Bunga is the bravest, Beshte is the strongest, Fuli is the fastest, And Ono is the keenest of sight. And onward, They protect the Circle of Life ever since. Connor Lacey: Wow. Spencer Vallerte: That incredible, Even my older brother, Carlos became a Ranger way before me. Bunga: That's UnBungalievable, Spencer. So, They'd learned to be careful what battle they'll get involved at what Scar's capable of. Meanwhile, Kion spoke with his grandfather, Mufasa. Kion: Grandfather, I need to talk to you. Then, Mufasa appeared in blue sapphire sky as the sun shines. Mufasa: It is good to see you again, Kion. What's troubling you? Kion: It's the Realm Force Rangers, They're encountering Scar. They can't fight him on their own, They'll need our help as much as we need theirs. Mufasa: Max Tennyson, Wu, Garmadon, Ray, Maya, King Lagravis, Lavertus, King Fluminox and Nighlock appointed that task to them, They have their reasons to help protect all realms along with ours. Kion: But how can we help them, Grandfather? It would be impossible for them to do so on their own. Mufasa: It's true. But they have great heroism as you and the Lion Guard once did, Kion. You must have faith in them, They are the United Realms' only hope to defeat Scar. As Mufasa disappeared, Kion realized how right he was. Soon, Kion came to see Connor and his friends who're chanting with the Lion Guard. Kion: Hey, Connor? Connor Lacey: Yes, Kion? Kion: What can we do to help you guys out with Scar? Connor Lacey: I propose that we start working together, Kion. We can help each other save the Pride Lands. Bunga: I'm with you and Kion, Connor. Beshte: Poa, Sounds like a plan to me. Fuli: I guess I'm in. Ono: Affermative. Kion: We're with you one hundred percent, Connor. You and your friends can count on us. Connor Lacey: Perfect. Back at the Outlands, Scar begins a new plan to take over the Pride Lands. Scar: So, The Rangers are refusing the back down!? Makucha: Afraid so, Scar. Even the Lion Guard are more stronger than before. Reirei: We'll never win with those Rangers getting in the way! Goigoi: Now, What'll we do!? Scar: I have better plans in mind. Kifo Rhinino, Return the to Pride Lands and destroy the Rangers and the Lion Guard! Kifo Rhinino: Yes, Master! Scar: And make sure you kill Simba and Kovu as well. Kifo Rhinino: At once! Back at the Pride Lands, Connor and his friends trained with Ben Tennyson, Laval, Lloyd Garmadon and their friends. Connor Lacey: Ready, Guys? Ben Tennyson: Ready when you are. Gwen Tennyson: Show us what you got, Sapphire. Sapphire Stone: You got it, Gwen. Connor Lacey: Go for it, Ben. Ben Tennyson: Okay, Here goes. As Ben used his Omnitrix, He transforms into Kickin Hawk. Ben Tennyson: Kickin Hawk! Prepare to be kicked! Connor Lacey: You're on! It's Morphin Time! Dimensional Bond! Realm Force, Maximize! (morphed into his ranger form) Warrior Sword! Frankie Stein: Go for it, Connor! So, Ben and Connor trained each other as the other Rangers did. Laval: Look at them go! Lloyd Garmadon: You Rangers are ready to take out Kifo Rhinino! Butch Turner: Let's do this. Connor Lacey: Right, Butch. Kion: Till the Pride Lands end. The Lion Guard: Lion Guard defend! Out in the distance, Ono spotted Kifo Rhinino leading the Outlanders. Ono: Hapana! Guys, I found Kifo Rhinino! He's leading the Outlanders to the attack! Connor Lacey: Not if we have anything to say about that! Ben Tennyson: You got that right, Connor! Lloyd Garmadon: Let's take it up a notch! Laval: For Chima! Kion: And for the Pride Lands! As Kifo Rhinino leads the Outlanders, Connor and all of his friends had to stop him. Kifo Rhinino: We meet again, Rangers! Ready to be destroyed with the Lion Guard!? Connor Lacey: Never! It's Morphin Time! Dimensional Bonds! The Realm Force Rangers: Realm Force, Maximize! At last, The Realm Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Connor Lacey: Nobility of a Warrior! Realm Force, Red! Spencer Vallerte: Courage of a Ninja! Realm Force, Blue! Butch Turner: Pride of a Lion! Realm Force, Green! Sapphire Stone: Camouflage of a Tiger! Realm Force, Yellow! Videl Smith: Speed of a Car! Realm Force, Pink! Chris Strider: Grace of a Manta Ray! Realm Force, Black! Daisy Harper: Flight of a Falcon! Realm Force, White! Alice Diaz: Might of a Gorilla! Realm Force, Aqua! Marcus Reynolds: Vibration of a Crocodile! Realm Force, Purple! Stella Rodriguez: Majesty of a Griffin! Realm Force, Orange! Dave Tyson: Rage of a Bull! Realm Force, Gold! Frankie Stein: Levitation of an Eagle! Realm Force, Silver! Altogether: Til the Dimension's End, Guardians defend! Power Rangers Realm Force! The Realm Force Symbol appears as they make ready to fight. Kion: Time to help the Power Rangers! Laval: You got it, Kion! Ben Tennyson: Lead the way! Kion: Till the Pride Lands end. The Lion Guard: Lion Guard defend! Then, The fight begins as fought off the Outlanders. Connor Lacey: Warrior Sword! (wiping out a few Outlanders) Spencer Vallerte: Ninja Katana! Category:Power Rangers Realm Force Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey